What's a Host Club?
by wolverrina
Summary: This is what would happen if I was Haruhi. Wolverrina Nasu is a new student at Ouran Academy with a bad past. When her cousin Rizen Renee Wrath joins her things become even stranger. Will the Host Club be able to get around the cousins' open hostility? Or will the girls fall deeper into their violent, dark ways? Rated T to be safe (You know Tamaki ;)) Kaoru X OC. Hikaru X OC.
1. The New Girl

**(Heyo! I've decided to start writing Fanfiction for Animes and Mangas too now! Now people who read my Yogscast/Minecraft fanfics who don't watch/read these will be going "Um… That's those Japanese cartoons aren't they?" Yes! That's a very basic was of putting it! So yeah I got fed up with the stupidity of some characters in a couple of animes I watch (No offense or anything) I just found them to be very oblivious people so I decided to write what would happen if it was me! Lol I know you might not want to read this so feel free to leave now but I just HAD to write this. I've had the idea for ages see. Anyway! Enjoy! Oh this is what would happen if I was in Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club's place btw.**

**P.S I know this is becoming a big note! Soz! But! I have put in my own name obviously because I don't want to be called Haruhi! Wolverrina FTW!)**

Wolverrina woke to the sun shining in her face. She groaned and rolled over pulling her covers up. She opened her eyes blearily and looked over at her clothes set out on a chair. She sat up and swore. _I have school! Christ!_ She jumped out of bed and quickly got changed before rushing into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth then put some eye shadow and lipstick on. She didn't have time for breakfast or she'd be late. She took a fleeting look in the mirror to check her appearance before running out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house towards her new school. Ouran Academy. She sprinted to the gate, stopped and stared, this place was huge. She shook her head and started running again towards the main building. When she reached the steps she paused to catch her breath before running inside and to the reception. She jogged up to the desk and leaned against it panting.

**(We're not very good at running, we got asthma lol)**

The receptionist looked up smiling.

"Hey sweetie, are ok? I guess you're the new student?" She nodded and reached into her backpack pulling out her asthma puffer and having a few breaths before putting it back.

"Hi, yes sorry I'm the new student but I had to run the whole way here or I would have been late. I'm ok now; can you please give me my class schedule and stuff?" The receptionist nodded and gave her a map and schedule. Wolverrina thanked her and hurried off to her first class. When she entered the room the whole class stopped and stared. Wolverrina looked down at her outfit and grinned to herself. Her black t-shirt with a cartoon vampire bat on it, her black studded leggings and red and black shredded miniskirt, along with her, black, chunky, plastic, buckle-covered, knee-high boots must have looked quite strange in comparison to the yellow dress that the other girls wore and her Black and red streaked, shoulder length hair along with her black leather jacket with fur lining made Wolverrina feel quite cool. _I just love scaring people with my appearance._ While all the students were still in shock Wolverrina went and sat down on the teacher's desk waiting for said teacher to appear. She sat there kicking her legs for a few minutes until the teacher walked in, stopped and stared.

"And who might you be Miss?" He spluttered. Wolverrina smirked.

"I'm the new student, Wolverrina Nasu? I believe this is my class is it not?" The teacher nodded slowly and placed his briefcase on his desk and pulled out his laptop to check. Wolverrina hopped off the table and leaned against the wall by the door. Her boots made appear taller than her average height of 5 feet 5. The teacher looked at his laptop, to Wolverrina and back again.

"You don't look like your picture Miss" Wolverrina nodded and walked over.

"Yeah I had to wear my Middle School uniform that day. Normally I look like this, see same hair and face just…. Slightly different clothing" The teacher nodded.

"And why aren't you wearing your school uniform?" Wolverrina shrugged.

"To expensive, the headmaster said I didn't have to wear one" The teacher nodded again.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class Miss Nasu?" Wolverrina grinned and turned around.

"Sup, I'm Wolverrina Nasu, your new classmate obviously. I know I look quite scary but don't worry I'm not as bad as I seem" The whole class breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm worse" Everyone froze. Wolverrina chuckled.

"That's a joke by the way, gosh you rich kids" Wolverrina shook her head still laughing at their expressions. She turned to the teacher.

"So where should I sit?" The teacher gestured to an empty desk near the back of the room in between a set of orange haired twin boys. They didn't look happy to see her in the middle. Wolverrina just smirked and flopped down into her seat with her feet up on the desk, leaning back in her chair. She stayed in the position for most of the class only taking out a pencil and sketchbook to draw. She didn't take notes or apparently listen to anything going on around her. The teacher sighed at the ten minutes to go mark. This student was not co-operating very well.

"Miss Nasu! Would you care to explain the theory on the board for the class" Wolverrina looked up from her half-finished drawing of the classroom. She sighed and stood up.

"Well Sir, it's quite obvious really, X is the product of Z and Y right? So, you find out what Z and Y equal. Z is the answer to W plus U also known as 17 and 57. Now that means that Z is equal to 74. Now Y on the other hand is T plus V also known as 153 and 26. This means that Y is equal to 179. So, that means that X is equal to 13246. Obviously" Wolverrina then sat back down again and continued to draw while the rest of the class and teacher just stared at her. Because surely she hadn't been paying attention? Right? The teacher cleared his throat.

"Well yes Miss Nasu that is absolutely correct, well done" He then went back to teaching the class while Wolverrina just grinned to herself and continued to outline the door. When the bell rang Wolverrina put her book and pencil away and stalked out of the classroom pushing everyone out of the way as she went. She heard exclamations behind her but just kept walking towards the canteen.

**(So? What did you think? How did she know all that math stuff without even paying attention? Well you'll have to wait and find out! Please Favourite, Follow and Review!)**


	2. You're a Host Club?

**(Here is chapter 2 of What's a Host Club? I hope you enjoy and to Seville? Yes Wolverrina! You see it's my gamer tag and Fanfiction name so yeah. Also! Nasu (Wolverrina's last name) is Japanese for Nightshade! Now, read on!)**

Wolverrina strode into the cafeteria smirking cockily at people's expressions. _God I love being odd_. She sat down at an empty table in the corner of the large hall that people started avoiding as soon as she placed her black, chain covered backpack on the table. She pulled out a pair of black with purple highlights headphones and an IPod with a skull cover and proceeded to use them while opening her black, metal, ghost-sticker-covered lunchbox and eating some sandwiches.

**(I know I'm being descriptive with her things but this is how I imagine her and I want you guys to see her that way too! Also I forgot to mention in chapter 1 that her make-up is black lipstick and heavy black eye shadow (Think Goth people!) So if I don't specify what something she owns looks like think black!)**

*-*TIME SKIP*-*

Once the day had ended Wolverrina decided she would stay late and explore. She wandered around for a decent while hoping to find something at least half interesting before stumbling across a door marked 'Music Room 3'._ An old abandoned music room? Maybe there'll be something in here!_ She opened the double doors with a slight shove and was soon assaulted with rose petals by the thousands. A chorus of 'welcome's accompanied her gagging on petals.

"Ack! Jesus Christ! What the Hell?" Once she had recovered the ability to breathe she looked properly at the room in front of her she just stood and stared at the sight. Before her stood and sat; The twins from her class, some guy with glasses, another guy with black hair who just stood there looking at her, a small blonde boy clutching a rabbit and grinning and finally a tall, blonde boy with purple eyes holding a rose in front of her face whilst bowing.

"Welcome my Princess, I see you are new to our little group of fine gentlemen. Let me introduce myself, I am Tamaki Suoh and who might you be my dear flower?" He reached for her hand and just as he was about to kiss her hand her fighting skills kicked in, literally. Her right leg swung up at his head so fast it but a blur to the boys watching. The strange boy was thrown a good five metres away from Wolverrina who just stood there staring at him. The boys stared at her before the twins started yelling at her, the small boy ran over to Tamaki to see if he was ok, the one with glasses wrote some notes down in a little book and the tall, silent one stepped towards her threateningly.

"What did you do that for you freak?!" Twin 1 yelled.

"Yeah what's wrong with you? Are you crazy?!" Twin 2 yelled. Wolverrina sighed. _Some people._

"SHUT UP!" She yelled causing them all to come to a halt.

"I only kicked him for two reasons! 1; the dude's creepy, you don't just come up to someone you've never met and try to kiss their hand! And 2; It was reflex not conscious decision ok? He'll be fine anyway! I barely tapped him!" The twins just stared at her.

"You b-b-barely _tapped him_?!" The twins stuttered. The small boy who Wolverrina thought should have been in elementary looked over at them.

"She's right guys, he's fine just got a bit thrown" Tamaki only groaned in response. The small boy ran up to Wolverrina and tugged on her skirt cutely.

"Excuse me Miss but what's your name?" Wolverrina looked down into his big, brown eyes and sighed.

"Wolverrina Nasu, oh wait don't you guys say it backwards?" The boys looked at her oddly. The small boy gave her a confused look and Wolverrina face palmed.

"Åh Kristus, jag är inte bra på japanska etikett" The boys now stared at her. Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee cocked their heads at her.

"What was that?" Wolverrina smirked cruelly and reverted back to Japanese.

"Sorry when I'm flustered I speak Swedish I said 'Oh Christ I'm not good at Japanese etiquette" Tamaki sat up fully recovered and looked at her.

"My dear Princess you're Swedish?" Wolverrina glared at him.

"No, I'm not. But I speak Swedish when I'm flustered. I am actually Australian" The small boy grinned at her.

"Do you ride kangaroos Wolf-Chan?" Something in Wolverrina cracked slightly. She started shivering, fists clenched.

"Vad är det med de jävla kängurur?! Varför tror alla att vi rider kängurur och krokodiler jaga?! Ärligt talat, det är så jävla stereotypa!" She yelled. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself while the strange group of boys slowly edged away from her. The boy with glasses just wrote some more notes in his little book.

"I'm pretty sure I heard her say stereotype and kangaroo in there somewhere" One of the twins said to the other boys. The other twin nodded. The small boy ran up to her and grabbed her round the waist making her eyes snap open and take step back from the impact. The boy had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Wolf-Chan I didn't want to make you angry! I'm so sorry!" Wolverrina looked down and sighing ruffled his hair.

"That's ok kid, I just get one too many Aussie jokes sometimes" The boys all stared at her as she grinned down at the boy. She looked up at them and glared fiercely.

"What!" She snapped making them wince. The small boy tugged at her skirt again making her look down.

"Wolf-Chan why are you here?" Wolverrina sighed.

"I was exploring hoping to find something at least vaguely interesting, no luck so far. If only I could find a drum kit or something" The little boy beamed.

"Do you play drums Wolf-Chan?" Wolverrina nodded.

"And Cello, Piano, Guitar, Flute, Violin and Clarinet. Oh and I also sing" The boy stared at her in wonder.

"That's a lot Wolf-Chan!" Wolverrina nodded. The twins glanced at each other then back to her.

"But" They said in unison.

"You are really smart too, and you can draw really well. We saw you in class" Wolverrina grinned cockily.

"I know" Tamaki walked over to her slowly.

"But how dear Princess is that possible?" Wolverrina flinched at the name but quickly regained her composure.

"Secret, now mind telling me why all you guys are in a room attacking people with rose petals?" Tamaki grinned and put his arm around her shoulder making her flinch again but he didn't seem to notice.

"We my dear Princess are the Ouran High School Host Club! I, Tamaki Suoh am the club president and the Prince type. He" Tamaki points to the small boy still holding on to Wolverrina's waist.

"Is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the Boy Lolita type" He points to the tall, silent boy.

"That is Takashi Morinozuka, the Strong, Silent type" He gestures to the boy with glasses.

"This here is Kyoya Ootori, the Cool type" He then points to the twins.

"And these two rascals are Hitachiin brothers. Kaoru and Hikaru, the Little Devil types. And together we form the Host Club!" Wolverrina glanced from Tamaki to the rest of the host club and burst out laughing. The boys just watched in confused awe as she went down on her knees, laughing so hard she was nearly crying. Wolverrina looked up at them, tears in her eyes, laughing so hard it hurt. When she finally managed to pull herself together she slowly got back to her feet giggling.

"You're a" She giggled again.

"A 'Host' Club?" She covered her mouth still laughing quietly while the boys nodded, confused. She started chuckling again.

"I'm sorry but that is pretty damn funny, wow I haven't laughed this hard in a while" She then paused in thought.

"Wait, did you say Mitsukuni Haninozuka? As in _the_ Mitsukuni Haninozuka of the Haninozuka clan?" Said boy nodded smiling brightly, clutching on to his toy rabbit. Wolverrina's jaw dropped. _This kid is one of the top rated Kendo champions in the world? Wow._ Wolverrina snapped out of her reverie to just stare at Mitsukuni.

"Oh mon dieu, vous avez à me faire marcher" She muttered. Tamaki jumped in surprise before replying;

"Non, ma princesse, c'est pas une blague. Il est celui que je dis qu'il est" Wolverrina twitched at Princess and glared at Tamaki before saying;

"Parlez-vous français?" Tamaki nodded.

"Oui mon cher je fais, ma mère est française" The twins looked at each other and back to the two speaking.

"Would you cut the French out? It makes you very hard to understand" Wolverrina smirked and said in English.

"Which language would you prefer me to speak?" Mitsukuni looked at her in awe.

"Wolf-Chan, how many languages do you speak?" Wolverrina looked at the ceiling in thought before saying in Japanese;

"Twelve" The host club (excluding Kyoya who just made some notes in his little book) stared at her. Wolverrina turned to Tamaki and said;

"Ne m'appelez pas princesse ou je vais arracher le cœur et le donner à mes chiens." Tamaki paled and nodded slowly making the rest of the club look at Wolverrina curiously.

**(I shall translate what they have said so far!**

**Wolverrina: Oh my God you have got to be kidding me.**

**Tamaki: No my Princess it is no joke, he is who I say he is.**

**Wolverrina: You speak French?**

**Tamaki: Yes my dear I do, my mother is French.**

**Later Wolverrina: Don't call me Princess or I'll rip out your heart and feed it to my dogs)**

Mitsukuni tugged on her shirt.

"Wolf-Chan! What languages?" Wolverrina listed them on her fingers.

"English, Japanese, Swedish, French, Spanish, Russian, Italian, Afrikaans, German, Greek, Portuguese and Latin if you don't mind it being a dead language" Mitsukuni hugged her waist and beamed up at her.

"That's amazing Wolf-Chan!" Wolverrina grinned cockily then seeing her watch and that she was late she quickly let go of him.

"Sorry Mitsukuni, I have to go home, I'm late" Tamaki grabbed her shoulder as she turned to pick up her backpack.

"My dear will you be returning to this room tomorrow?" Wolverrina flinched away from the contact and turned back.

"I don't know, probably not. Not really my sort of thing" Mitsukuni cried out and wrapped himself around Wolverrina's right leg.

"Please Wolf-Chan! Please come back! I'll miss you!" Wolverrina looked down at the child attached to her leggings and sighed.

"Åh, Kristus varför inte?" She mumbled to herself. **Oh, Christ why not?**

"Pourquoi pas? Je vais vous dire pourquoi pas! Cet endroit est un club hôte! Allez Wolf, ressaisis-toi, il n'est qu'un enfant!" **Why not? I'll tell you why not! This place is a host club! Go Wolf, pull yourself together, it's only a kid!** Tamaki looked on in wonder.

"Men" He whispered.

"I do believe she is having a conversation with herself! One voice in French and the other in Swedish!" The boys looked at her intently as she continued her argument with herself.

"Men han är en så söt liten unge! Varför inte komma tillbaka bara ett par gånger?" **But he's such a cute little kid! Why not come back just a few times?**

"Si vous devez vraiment! Mais seulement une fois ok? Et juste pour l'enfant, et non pas pour toute autre raison ok?" **Fine but only once and just for the kid ok? Nothing else. **Tamaki chuckled.

"Ok, jag lovar bara en gång och endast för ungen" **Ok, I promise just for the kid and nothing else.** Wolverrina looked up to see a confused Host Club and a grinning Tamaki. Wolverrina looked at Tamaki and face palmed.

"I do believe men that she will be coming back at least once more"

"Damn I forgot you understood half of that" Tamaki nodded.

"A very interesting half indeed and what may I ask is wrong with this being a host club? Also I think you'll find Honey-sempai to be more than just a child"

"You're putting it out of context, you didn't hear what I said in Swedish!"

"Oh and what did you say in Swedish?"

"None of your business!" Wolverrina huffed and stalked out of them room. _Damn why am I getting so flustered? Just because he called me Princess? No! He's not Jeremy!_ Wolverrina stalked down the halls and out the door of the main building, down the road and back to her apartment. When she opened the door she found a glaring father waiting for her. She glared right back until they both cracked up laughing. They switched to English as they talked.

"Hello daddy! How was your day?" She asked as she hugged him fiercely. He laughed.

"It was great, and you Possum?"

**(Possum, it's what my dad calls me and Wolverrina's dad is based off mine. No offense to Haruhi's dad or anything... But I want my dad)**

"It was… interesting. Everyone had the normal hilarious reaction to my presence. Also I met some very strange boys in an old abandoned music room after school. They called themselves a host club. It was actually pretty damn funny really but one of them was Mitsukuni Haninozuka! You know the one?" Wolverrina's father nodded slowly. Wolverrina laughed. Her father didn't know much about the martial arts of the world.

"He's one of the highest ranking kendo champions in the world daddy!" Her dad nodded again.

"I knew that" Wolverrina laughed.

"So what's for dinner daddy?" Her dad released her and walked into the kitchen with Wolverrina in tow.

"Sushi" Wolverrina grinned.

"Yay, I love sushi!" Her father chuckled.

"I know it was your favourite in Australia but I thought moving to Japan would make you sick of it" Wolverrina just grinned and shook her head.

"Nope" She said popping the p. Her dad chuckled again. Wolverrina and her father ate their dinner afterwards which Wolverrina went and had a shower before doing her homework. Later Wolverrina said goodnight to her father and slipped her headphones on. She listened as Restless by Evanescence started to play. _Wow doesn't this describe me?_

_She embraced _

_With a smile _

_As she opened the door _

_A cold wind blows_

_It puts a chill _

_Into my heart _

_You have taken away the trust _

_You're the ghost haunting through her heart _

_Past and present are one in her head _

_You're the ghost haunting through her heart _

_Take my hand as I wander through _

_All of my life I gave to you _

_Take my hand as I wander through _

_All of my love I gave to you _

_You have taken away the trust _

_You're the ghost haunting through her heart _

_Past and present are one in her head _

_You're the ghost haunting through her heart_

_Lai lai lai la lai lai lai la lai lai lai lai lai la lai lai lai _

_Lai lai lai la lai _

_La la la lai _

_La la la lai _

_Take my hand as I wander through _

_All of my life I gave to you _

_Take my hand as I wander through _

_All of my love I gave to you _

_Lai la la _

_Lai la la _

_Lai lai lai _

_Lai la la _

_Lai la la _

_Lai lai lai_

_You know, Evanescence really does know my life don't they? I guess I kind of have lost trust since him… Oh well. Time for sleep. _And with those last few thoughts Wolverrina drifted off to sleep.

**(I know that wasn't a very interesting chapter but I bet you wanna know who Jeremy is now. Well I guess you'll just have to wait for more. Also if you haven't heard Evanescence you should! They're awesome! Oh and that thing she said in Swedish after Honey asked if she rode kangaroos? Eh hem:**

**Wolverrina: What's with the damn kangaroos?! Why does everyone think we ride kangaroos and hunt crocodiles?! Honestly, it's so damn stereotypical!**

**Until next time! R&R! I hope you enjoyed!)**


	3. AN Quick Break

Hi guys im having technical difficulties with my computer. im having to write this on my tablet so no grammar whatsoever. Im taking thismgolden oppurtunity for a week or two break so I can catch up on writing. Im publishing this on all my running stories so you all know. Sory for badmspelling but my tablet is hard to type on properly. Dont worry I will be back real soon but I ned to get my shit together with my homework and writing! So see you al soon! Bye! -Wolverrina


End file.
